


We want what you want

by Nikotheamazingspoonklepto



Series: Royal Flush: Be Mine (Valentine) [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Background kandrew, M/M, Multi, Nathaniel is in charge, Neil Josten as Nathaniel Wesninski, Pampering, Perfect Court, Raven!Andrew, Raven!Neil, Riko is a submissive slut, Riko is not a dick, Riko is their plaything, The five of them are friends, Threesome, attention starved Riko, established Jeaniel, except in the bedroom, mild jealousy, needy Riko, protective kevin, semi-Dom Jean, verse Nate, you thought Kevin was a pillow princess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto/pseuds/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto
Summary: Nathaniel and Jean were asked to keep Riko busy while Kevin and Andrew chased after each other. Little did they know, Riko has always been one of their top priorities and introducing him into their situation is not as difficult as anyone could have thought.Riko never saw it coming, but it's just what he needed.~This is a gift. Ship and let ship!





	We want what you want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leeroy_in_purple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeroy_in_purple/gifts).



> Sorry this is late Lee Moz! It was a pleasure writing this for you though. Please enjoy your second Valentine's day gift. ^___^
> 
> Thank you Fuzzballsheltiepants for the beta! Oof this was a lot. 
> 
> Notes: Nate and Jean speak French together. Jean is possessive and an amazing lover, Nathaniel is his.... okay fine, Riko, you can join us.

“I need you to distract Riko. I- even though he's my brother and I love him, he's been getting in the way…” Kevin frowns. “Getting between me and Andrew for months.”

Nathaniel stares at Kevin, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against his partner. Jean wraps his arm around him dutifully in a display of unity as he always does. 

“You do know Andrew doesn't like to be manipulated, right, Kev?” Jean speaks up. 

Kevin rolls his eyes. “I'm not going to _manipulate him_ , I just want to get close to him.”

“He's been through a lot, you've seen the scars.”

Kevin glares and Nathaniel knows Jean is returning that glare before he looks back at the door, worried Riko will return early from talking strategy at Andrew. It's only a ten minute window they've been gifted after their private practice, but clearly Kevin is desperate enough to milk it for every second, as he wasted no time in approaching them. 

“I've also seen the way you two act around Riko for _years_ and you both know he's gone through a lot because of the M- his uncle.”

“He's an asshole, but he's also a needy brat,” Jean sniffs. He looks away when Nathaniel looks up at him.

“Which is why you and Nate let him get away with shit you wouldn't let me or Andrew pull.”

Nathaniel sighs. “What's this got to do with us? You’re the one who's into Andrew.”

Kevin actually blushes and looks away without saying anything, scratching at his number two on his left cheek. Nathaniel's own number three itches but refuses to give in. Nathaniel glances at the door himself. His mind drifts to Riko, how aggressive he is, touching him and Jean by wrestling with Nathaniel and pushing Jean around. Nathaniel didn’t really get why he was like this, even after being around him for the last ten years. How Riko gets jealous when they give any attention to Kevin, clinging to his brother and getting more and more frustrated and upset because he won't swallow his fucking pride. 

And then there is Andrew who simply propositioned Nathaniel for handjobs (eventually blowjobs) with numerous limitations and rules set in place. Neither he nor Jean minded Nathaniel helping out their teammate-turned-friend in need, only wishing the other two could swallow their pride like him. Now Kevin has finally figured that out, actually wanting something other than exy and it seems that's Andrew. Nathaniel can see it's nothing malicious and decides to not get in the way, knowing Jean will trust his judgment. After all, he's known Kevin and Riko a lot longer than Jean has. He knows Riko will need the attention he and Jean are willing to provide when Kevin focuses his attention on Andrew, so…

“Fine, but you owe us,” Nathaniel waves off Jean's murmured concerns in French. “But don't you dare fuck this up, I told you he has issues with boundaries that we need to be mindful of.”

Kevin's teeth clench, staring at him. “I'm not going to hurt him,” he swears sincerely and closes the space between them when they hear Riko's voice from the other side of the door. “I already told Riko to see what's in front of him, that he has other people than just me and…” Kevin tenses as the door opens. “If _you_ hurt _him_ , you're dead.”

Nathaniel grins at Kevin as Riko walks in, Andrew silently following behind him, both sweaty from practice. The goalie doesn’t look annoyed though, so Riko must have behaved like he has been lately. Good. As expected, Riko comes through, stripping off his jersey on his way to the locker and shoulders past Jean with a grin.

“What are you standing around for? We’ve only got an hour for dinner, move it!”

Nathaniel glances up at Jean, rolling his eyes at his suspicious stare as Kevin walks off with a huff. “We’ll _talk about this later,_ ” he promises in French and finishes removing his gear that Kevin had interrupted them in the middle of changing out of _to talk_. Too much talking, in his opinion, but he and Jean have dealt with worse over the last few years and practically adopting their ‘fearless leader’ into their situation requires a discussion.

“ _Obviously, trouble_.” Jean sighs, but still grips his hair and kisses him on the top of his head before following after their group to resume changing out.

 

~

 

“ _What are you thinking about_?” Jean murmurs, stroking his fingers through Nathaniel’s curls. The two of them lay naked beneath the sheets of their shared bed.

“ _Well, you already know how jealous Riko is going to be when Kev and Drew figure their shit out._ ”

Jean snorts as Nathaniel rolls onto his back. 

“ _It’ll happen. Now, back to our favorite pain in the ass_.”

Nathaniel glares at Jean. “ _I thought **I** was your favorite pain the ass._”

Groaning, Jean rolls onto his back as well. “ _God, you’re annoying_.”

“ _How could you take the Lord’s name in vain, Christian boy- ow_!” Nathaniel hisses and rubs his side where Jean pinched him, pouting. Jean doesn’t look at him though and he frowns, rolling to climb on top of his partner. “ _What are **you** thinking about_?”

“ _Are we considering this because we don’t want Riko to ‘lose his shit’, or because we actually want to involve him_?” Jean wraps his hands around Nathaniel’s lower back, gently stroking over one of his scars. He looks so conflicted, even in the dark.

Nathaniel has to pause, staring. “Why _wouldn’t I want to involve him_?”

“ _Because you’ll hook up with any of our friends if they ask_.”

Nathaniel groans and slumps on top of Jean, burying his face in his neck. Jean just holds him, fingers digging into his flesh harder, as if afraid he’ll disappear. Damn him for thinking like that, Jean should know by now that he isn’t going anywhere.

“ _I thought you were above jealousy, Sky_.”

“ _When it comes to you, I’m a ‘petty bitch’, remember_?”

Nathaniel breathes out a laugh and nips his neck. “ _My petty bitch_.”

“ _Damn right, trouble_.”

They lay there for a while longer, Nathaniel breathing in Jean’s scent and enjoying his warmth. It’s slightly ridiculous, bringing such a wild card into this, but… he’s been constantly around Riko for the last ten years. He knows him. “ _He’s scared of being alone, he’ll resist-_ ”

“ _‘Cause he’ll think we’re making fun of him_.” Nathaniel hums at Jean’s words. “ _He’s so fragile_.”

“ _How is he our leader again_?” 

Jean laughs. “ _You’re our leader, he’s the frontman_.”

“ _Ew, don’t let him figure that out_.”

“ _Mh… so are we doing this_?” 

“ _If you want, probably should just rip off the bandaid and see what he does_.”

“ _Abrupt and way too fast_.”

“ _The same way he does everything_.”

“ _And yet he’s managed to fool the entire team into thinking he’s the cool and collected one_.”

Nathaniel laughs again, jaw straining when it turns into a yawn. Jean kisses his hair, murmuring for him to sleep.

“ _We’ll try when the opportunity arises_.”

“Okay…” Nathaniel hums and snuggles closer, sighing as the covers are tugged higher, he feels the need to remind Jean; “ _I'm still yours, Sky_.” When Jean squeezes him tight, he squeezes back and falls asleep before he knows it.

 

\---

 

“What do you want now, Nate?” Riko sighs, turning around to face his friends in the middle of the room as the door to Nathaniel and Jean's room closes, standing in front of Jean’s bed. Their bed. 

Nathaniel grins at him, hearing Jean engage the lock. “We want what you want,” he tells him coolly, advancing slowly. Riko gives him an odd look, brow pinched.

“And what do _I_ want, exactly?”

Riko looks annoyed, arms folded over his chest, head cocked and weight on his right leg. Nathaniel always thought it was funny since Riko never managed to intimidate him in the decade he's known him. In fact, it has _always_ been the other way around and yet, Riko isn't afraid of him. That is the important part. 

“You want to be taken care of.”

Riko stares at Nathaniel, completely still, wide eyes darting to Jean as he sweeps around to Riko’s side. He wavers when Nathaniel gets closer. When Nathaniel pushes against his chest, his arms fall to his sides, taking a step back. Another when he pushes more until his legs are pressed against Jean and Nathaniel’s bed.

“I-”

“We want to take care of you,” Jean purrs, stroking his elegant fingers through Riko’s hair. Riko shudders pleasantly, Nathaniel grinning as Riko lets him push him to sit on the edge of the bed, standing between his parted thighs.

Riko stares up at Nathaniel with his warm brown eyes that always amazed him when they’d soften from their hardened state. He's always so guarded, so afraid to be hurt or… alone. Riko's lips part in a failed question, clearly nervous, if the way his hands are gripping the edge of the bed is anything to go by. There’s the scared, needy man he’s known for half his life.

“You don’t have to be afraid to ask for what you need, _mon corbeau_ ,” Jean lowers his voice into that deep timber that always makes Nathaniel shiver. 

It has the same effect on Riko, shivering, cheeks flushing pink. Riko swallows hard when Jean climbs onto the bed, kneeling behind him. Nathaniel catches his partner’s eyes, a silent warning to tread carefully to avoid scaring him. Riko seems to catch the exchange. Catches on to what they mean by ‘take care of him’.

“What’s this about,” Riko’s voice shakes, trying to pull his leadership facade back into place.

It’s so pitiful, how he tries so hard to fake it. How he tries to pretend he's not crushed by the expectations of his family name, of Tetsuji, of the exy fans around the world. Nathaniel stares down at the desperate need in Riko's eyes.

“Just show him, _Rouge_ ,” Jean orders.

Even though they all look to Nathaniel for direction, Nathaniel submits to Jean in the bedroom. Nathaniel loves it.

So Nathaniel runs his hands over Riko’s chest, smiling at him as he grips his shoulders and then holds his face, leaning in to kiss him. Riko freezes and Nathaniel thinks he messed up, but then Riko melts when Nathaniel slides his lips over his, leaning into their kiss. When Riko shudders, Nathaniel flits his eyes to see the top of Jean’s head as he’s leaning over Riko, sucking on his neck and grins against Riko’s mouth. He parts his lips easily and slides his tongue with Riko’s, Riko’s hand gripping the front of his jersey as if it’s his life line, kissing back.

Nathaniel kisses him for a moment longer before he begins pressing kisses along his jaw and down his neck to suck a nice bruise into his warm skin. The first needy, whimpering mewl that escapes Riko’s throat has Nathaniel’s nerves singing and he lets his hands explore. Riko’s heart is beating rapidly against his chest when he slides his hand beneath his jersey, chuckling when his hand bumps into Jean’s. No wonder he’s already so keyed up.

“T-that’s- god- _good_ ,” Riko is panting, jolting and fighting back a moan when Nathaniel twists a nipple while working on giving him another hickey. 

Not having any of that, Nathaniel pulls back to look down at a confused Riko as Jean pulls his head from the other side of Riko’s neck. Both sets of hands still.

“Why’d you stop?” Riko’s pupils are blown with desire, cheeks reddened further, a very obvious bulge in his shorts. Nathaniel just grins, looking to Jean.

“You have to tell us what you want, _mon corbeau_ ,” Jean purrs, licking the shell of Riko’s ear, grinning when he shivers again. 

“Be honest,” Nathaniel continues, cupping Riko’s cheek when he tries to look away, poor thing is so embarrassed, skin reddening more with each passing moment. “Tell us and it’s yours.”

“I don’t…”

“We can stop.”

“No!” Riko panics, making Jean frown and Nathaniel run his thumb over Riko’s bottom lip.

“Then what do you want?” Nathaniel urges him gently. Riko's been through a lot, they all have, but Riko needs to be handled with care. Emotionally, at least.

Riko looks so scared that they’ll stop and leave him forever. As if they could imagine doing something so drastic. So ridiculous.

“We’re not going anywhere, _mon corbeau_ ,” Jean promises, reading Nathaniel’s mind. Riko relaxes slowly against Jean when he wraps his strong arms around him. Being held by Jean could relax anyone. 

“Promise,” Nathaniel adds when Riko looks up at him for clarification. It always makes Nathaniel feel good knowing Riko trusts his word so completely. It's probably why they all see Nathaniel as their leader, and not Riko, since even he looks to Nathaniel for guidance.

“I want to feel good,” Riko whispers and breaks eye contact when Nathaniel smiles. “Want you to make me feel good,” even quieter, cheeks flushed brilliantly. He wants to ask for more, but is too embarrassed and accustomed to bottling everything up.

“We can do that,” Nathaniel’s smile widens, using his thumb to pull Riko’s bottom lip from between his teeth before he turns his head, letting Jean pull Riko the rest of the way into a kiss. Riko’s grip on Nathaniel’s jersey slackens as Jean devours his mouth, melting into his arms. “Jean is very good with his mouth, must be a French thing. You'll have to tell me if I'm adequate with mine.”

Jean chuckles as Nathaniel sinks to his knees between Riko’s parted legs. Riko trembles as he kisses Jean and Nathaniel glides his hands over his muscular thighs. He watches as Jean begins tugging off Riko’s jersey, revealing his toned, lean torso and immediately latches his mouth onto his vee, just above the hem of his shorts, making Riko cry out and grab his hair. If Nathaniel didn’t know better, he’d think Riko was a virgin, he’s been with a woman but he’s never been with a man, let alone two, as far as Nathaniel knows. And he’s about 99.99% certain, as he’s the one who scared off all the older Ravens over the last ten years for even glancing wrong in his friends’ direction. Unless Andrew propositioned him and that is a laughable thought.

“Come now,” Jean breaks Nathaniel’s train of thought, looking up as he kisses his way up Riko’s abdomen, worshipping his beautiful body to draw out as many noises as he can. “What is it?”

Riko’s blushing even darker and it makes Nathaniel smile, giving his left nipple a lick before grazing it with his teeth. He does, however manage to respond, Jean’s soothing accent helps, Nathaniel would know.

“I want to touch you— see you, both.”

Jean gives Riko that sultry smile of his and Nathaniel is almost jealous that it’s not directed at him for once. Almost. He resists the urge to talk back as he usually would; after all, this isn't about him, instead Nathaniel strips off his own jersey, revealing the tapestry of scars his father and his people had left. As expected, Riko takes in his body, with this longing in his eyes Neil has seen him fight before. It’s been a long ten years since Riko has flinched at the sight of his scars. Next he stands, slowly stepping out of his athletic leggings, kicking his sneakers and socks off at the same time. His cock that has been achingly hard since they started, springs free and Riko flushes, but stares just the same.

“Ever the exhibitionist, _Rouge_.”

Nathaniel rolls his eyes at his partner and refocuses on Riko while Jean strips off his own clothes and pulls Riko’s hands to his body. Riko’s eyes are wide with interest as he runs his hands over his his hips and stomach, lingering momentarily on his scars as he moves up. He is abruptly distracted by Jean stepping up beside them, completely bare. The way Riko slowly drags his gaze over Jean’s magnificent body, the same desire in his eyes now directed at Jean, makes Nathaniel move.

Nathaniel grabs Jean by the back of his neck and drags him into a biting kiss, moaning when his curls are fisted and his head yanked back. Jean’s grey eyes are aflame with passion and arousal, biting his bottom lip hard before he smirks at him.

“ _Look who's jealous now._ ” Jean’s growl sends a shiver down Nathaniel’s spine, breath quickening as his grip tightens on his hair and he’s pulled into another kiss. Having Jean in control of his body and his pleasure is so freeing, burning him pleasantly from the inside out.

“ _Fuck_ …” Riko groans, regaining their attention, leaning back on the bed, one hand behind him as he presses against the bulge in his shorts. Nathaniel’s grin widens at the same time Jean turns his smirk on Riko. Their fearless leader actually looks like he might be living up to his title, nerves rapidly vanishing, making him malleable enough so that they can press him down onto the bed. Jean removes Riko’s sneakers, socks, shorts and boxers, while Nathaniel swallows him into another kiss, exploring his chest and stomach with calloused hands.

Nathaniel kisses Riko thoroughly, making the striker keen softly. He enjoys how Riko finally ventures off to explore, seeking out the sensitive parts of Nathaniel’s neck. He holds his hand out to Jean for a dollop of lube to be squirted into his hand. Nathaniel curls his fingers around Riko’s erection, dark red and leaking precum, just to hear him cry out, but he muffles it into Nathaniel’s neck as he pumps his cock, easy with the slick lube.

“Nuh-uh,” Nathaniel scolds as he jerks Riko off in long, slow strokes. “If Jean makes me be vocal, you’re going to be loud too.” That makes Riko flush brilliantly, only to choke out a moan as Nathaniel strokes him faster.

“I make you scream, because I’m good at it.  That and you _like_ being loud,” Jean scoffs, getting situated between Riko’s thighs with the bottle of lube they set aside weeks ago, just for this. 

Nathaniel smirks, only to let out a breathy moan when Riko sucks a hickey into the most sensitive part of his neck, fingers threaded into his curls. The other hand traces shakily down his chest and stomach, curiously wrapping around his weeping cock and Nathaniel hisses as Riko matches his slow stokes. Riko tenses up and Nathaniel looks to see Jean kissing the inside of Riko’s thighs, fingers tracing his entrance.

“Relax, Riko,” Nathaniel murmurs, twisting his hand around the head of his cock and kisses him.

Riko relaxes after a moment, shuddering as Jean murmurs encouragements when he manages to slide the first finger in. Nathaniel can’t help but feel jealous that he’s not in Riko’s place, but they agreed to take care of Riko. So he focuses on making Riko feel good, because they promised to give him what he wanted and that’s all he asked for. To feel good, have _them_ make him feel good.

And Riko must being feeling good, he’s making the softest, breathiest noises he’s ever heard from him, it’s encouraging and excites Nathaniel more. He barely notices that Riko’s hand stopped moving on his cock. Instead, he's enjoying the way they're causing Riko to practically melt into their bed as Jean prepares him for what’s to come. Just mewling and whimpering into their kisses. He could get used to this, Riko is absolutely beautiful.

“He's ready. _Rouge_ , lean against the headboard.”

Nathaniel hums and pulls away from kissing Riko, breathing out a laugh when Riko immediately latches onto his neck, sucking another bruise into his flesh. 

“C’mon Riko,” Nathaniel moves away to do as told. He half lays down, pillows behind his back and draws Riko to him. His eyes widen in surprise when Riko stops to settle between his legs, kissing his cock, looking up at him with a lustful gaze right before taking him into his mouth. “Shit— ” Nathaniel lolls his head to look at Jean as he climbs onto the bed between Riko’s legs where he’s laying on his stomach, his partner grinning. Nathaniel can only moan, gripping Riko’s soft black hair as he gives him quite the enthusiastic —if unpracticed— blowjob.

“Have you done any of this before, _mon corbeau_ ,” Jean purrs, gliding those wonderful hands of his over Riko’s skin. Nathaniel watches with lidded eyes as he pulls Riko by his hips until he’s kneeling with Jean leaning over him, kissing along his spine. 

“N-No, I haven’t,” Riko admits and then tries to take Nathaniel further into his mouth, gagging slightly.

“Don’t force yourself,” Jean sighs, only to be ignored, not that he expected anything less. “ _Way too fast, as always_ ,” he finishes in French, meeting Nathaniel’s gaze.

“ _L-look who's talking-_ fuck- Riko!” Nathaniel breaks off into a moan as Riko manages to take more of him into his mouth, sucking hard. “He’s enthusiastic— hah!”

“ _Trouble_ ,” Jean growls at him and Nathaniel flashes him a smirk as Jean rips open a condom, rolling it onto his cock, slicking himself with more lube. When Jean presses against Riko’s entrance, the striker pauses in blowing Nathaniel, pulling off to moan into his hip.

“That’s it, you’re taking him so well,” Nathaniel grins, watching Jean press his hips flush against Riko’s ass and runs his fingers through his hair again.

“He’s so tight,” Jean pants, kissing Riko’s shoulders before he leans up again and slowly starts fucking Riko, in long, deep thrusts.

“G-God-” Riko sobs into Nathaniel’s hip, hand curled weakly around Nathaniel’s cock, Jean’s hands never ceasing in stroking Riko’s warm skin. 

“Let us hear you, Riko.” Nathaniel ignores his own erection for now, in favour of encouraging their fearless leader as he slowly falls apart from their attention. 

Riko is moaning and whimpering as if he doesn’t know what else to do other than fall apart in Nathaniel’s lap and take Jean’s cock. Nathaniel can relate, recalling the numerous times Jean had worked him up after a grueling practice, when he’s barely able to move and just laid there, weakly clinging to Jean as he fucks him. Only able to beg for more.

Hearing _Riko_ beg though, is something they hadn’t anticipated.

“Harder, Jean— _Jean please. God_ — ” Riko is quite literally being held up by Jean’s strong arms laying across Nathaniel’s lap. The blissed out look on his face makes Nathaniel’s cock twitch, the way Riko bites his lip and dig his fingers into Nathaniel’s side. How he weakly tries to thrust back against Jean when he can’t manage the words, only to let out slightly louder moans when Jean pulls him into harder and faster thrusts.

“Louder,” Jean growls, fingers sliding into Riko's hair and pulls him up on his hands and knees, fucking into him harder with each choked plea forced from Riko's lips. 

Nathaniel grins, left hand clutching Riko's when he reaches out, stroking himself furiously with his right in time with Jean’s punishing thrusts. Riko is entirely lost in pleasure, crying out and begging louder as demanded. He gets even louder when Jean’s hand leaves his hip to stroke his cock, crying out their names.

“Come,” Nathaniel breathes, choking on his own moan as he spills over his fist. “C-come for us! Riko!”

“Fuck! Jean—Nate— I...” Riko whines when he finally comes. Jean let's go of his hair and Riko practically collapses on top of Nathaniel even as Jean keeps going. Riko whines again, probably overstimulated from Jean pounding into his sensitive prostate until he too climaxes.

Jean hunches over Riko, holding the striker up with a shaky arm around his chest, slumping onto his forearm until he's pressed flush against Riko's back. Jean dwarfs Riko so much, he looks even more fragile than his blissed out, exhausted expression already shows. He's pressing kisses to Riko's sweaty skin and Nathaniel can't help but smile when he meets his gaze and leans in for a short, understanding kiss. After they part with pleased smiles on their lips, Nathaniel pulls Riko into his arms while Jean deals with the condom.

“Feel good, _mon corbeau_?” Jean lays beside them, his back against the wall. 

“Mh…” Riko sighs, smiling with his cheek squished against Nathaniel's chest, his hair messy and bangs plastered to his sweaty forehead. 

“ _I've never seen him so calm_ …” Nathaniel looks to his partner, humming as he is given another slow kiss. 

“ _I suppose you were right_.” Jean glares at Nathaniel's smirk. “ _Hush. Think he'll be as needy as you, Rouge_?”

“ _As long as you actually fuck me too, I don't care_.”

Jean rolls his eyes and pulls both him and Riko across the bed, drawing them into his strong arms, Riko nuzzling into Jean’s chest. “ _Give me a few minutes and I'll fuck you while you blow Riko before our next practice. Maybe sucking him off will shut you up for a bit_.”

Nathaniel smirks when wider, petting over Riko's smooth but sweaty skin. “ _That a challenge, my Sky_?”

“Sounds like you two are planning something…” Riko mumbles into Jean's chest, coiling his arms around Nathaniel. 

Jean and Nathaniel can only laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your gift! How was submissive, needy, pillow princess Riko for ya? He just needs attention- and a good dicking. Hehe~♡
> 
> I know this wasn't everyone's cup of tea, but it wasn't for you. It was for the sweet Lee Moz!
> 
> mon corbeau: my raven
> 
> Please be polite and courteous! I'd love it if you left me a comment and kudos, let me know how I did!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> ~<3Nikos


End file.
